


In which Dummy is a Cockblock

by straight_as_a_curly_fry



Series: Tony and his bots verse [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straight_as_a_curly_fry/pseuds/straight_as_a_curly_fry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Times Dummy was a cockblock, and 1 time he wasn't.</p><p>Like usual, this is part of the series 'Tony and his bots verse' but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Dummy is a Cockblock

In Which Dummy Is a Cockblock

1\. Clintasha

"Tony!" Roared Clint, storming into the common room, "I swear to god I am going to put an arrow through that robot!"

"Clint," Steve said mildly, as Tony faked a horrified gasp, "what've we said about wearing pants in the common room?"

Clint rolled his eyes, "That unless you're a thunder-god they're mandatory and your argument is invalid. It's not my fault though! If it weren't for his fucking robot I'd be having kinky sex with Natasha right now, but instead here I am because somebody's robot WAS WATCHING US."

Tony blinked twice, and then burst out laughing, "Which one was it," Tony asked, "because I'm going to have to thank them later."

"It was Dummy, and if it happens again I'm going to dismantle him."

"No you won't," said Tony, "Because for one; I'd just reassemble him, and for two: the other robots would take revenge in a way that would most likely be painful and creative."

Clint scowled and left the room muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'crazy fucking mad scientist pets'

2\. Thor x Jane

The second time it happened Thor had taken advantage of him being exempt from the 'pants in the common room'. He had Jane pushed up against the wall kissing her throat when she burst out laughing.

"My Jane," he said a bit crossly, "is this not pleasurable to you?"

She smiled, "It's not that Thor, you'll always be sexy as hell; it's just that I can't take anything seriously when there's a robot wearing a dunce hat in the corner."

Thor glared at Dummy, "You shall remove yourself from the chamber at once."

Dummy tilted his head and chirped at Thor, but didn't move.

"Move yourself small one, or I shall call your master."

Dummy of course, stayed put and chirped some more.

"Anthony!" Roared Thor, "Anthony, come forth and retrieve your mechanical child from the lounge!"

Tony came skittering in from the kitchen groaning loudly, "What'd he do this time?"

Thor pouted, "That is not of importance. Remove him."

Tony looked at Jane with her mussed hair and swollen lips, then to Thor who had forgotten to zip up his fly before calling Tony in, and burst out laughing, "Oh my little voyeur; they grow up so fast!"

3\. Bruce 

It'd been four months since Bruce's last accidentally hulk-out, and he decided it was time to indulge in something he only let himself do when he knew he was under control; masturbate. It wasn't like he never woke up hard and rubbed one off, or wanted quickly in the shower, but sometimes he really wanted to take it slow and make himself fall apart; that however was much more risky. The hulk was pretty much the biggest cockblock there was (or so he thought).

~~~This is a line break~~~

An hour later when Tony asked Bruce why he was waking up in the 'green-room', Bruce groaned loudly.

"If Dummy ever hands me lube again, I'm not going to wait until I get in here before I hulk out."

+1. Stony

Tony was working in his workshop with Dummy when Steve cornered him.

"That's it!" Steve said, "I've been wanting you for months now, and I know you have to, so stop fucking teasing me!"

Tony smirked innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Steve growled, "I'm talking about the leather pants at the press conference. And the dropping the soap in the showers after missions. And the fucking lollipops you've been devouring all over the tower!"

Tony smiled, "What're you going to do about it?"

As soon as Tony spoke, Steve was on him; their teeth clashed together at first, but Steve quickly adjusted himself. He sucked Tony's bottom lip, and licked across his mouth, demanding access. Tony gasped at the feeling, and Steve took advantage of the opening to explore Tony's mouth with his tongue.

They kissed for a few moments, but Tony pulled away panting loudly, "We can't! Not when Dummy's right there!."

Steve pulled him close again, "I'm not waiting anymore; for all I care he can watch."

Tony whimpered loudly at the proclamation, and Steve kissed him hard again.

~~~This is a line break~~~

At dinner that night, Clint opened the pantry to get salad dressing, and found Dummy hiding in the corner.

"Tony," Clint sighed loudly, "what happened to Dummy?"

Tony choked on his meal blushing, and Steve smirked, "I don't think Dummy really knew what he was getting into."

END


End file.
